


Keith's Favorite Moments

by Littlebabyleaf



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Wow, i don't know it's a happy ending I guess, i tried okay, kinda ?, klance, these were all hard, this one was hard too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebabyleaf/pseuds/Littlebabyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lance loved thrills but Keith loved real things, calm things.<br/>Klance Week 2k16~ Free day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith's Favorite Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always say this but I really do promise tomorrows will be better, and longer I hope, I don't know. I'm trying.

Lance loved thrills.

Lance loved adrenaline.

Lance planned the most exciting dates, indoor skydiving, rock wall climbing, cool nature walks. 

Lance loved action movies, the explosions, the loud cars, the cool fight scenes, it kept him on the edge of his seat. Keith was pretty sure Lance was Jason Bourne in a past life, or that he at least liked Jason Bourne as much as he liked Keith.

Keith didn’t mind thrills, it’s not even that he didn’t like them, it was just that he had had a pretty exciting life, growing up in an orphanage is anything if not some form of exciting, maybe not a good one though.Then joining the garrison, then the whole becoming a part of Voltron and being the defenders of the universe thing, let’s just say that Keith was ready for a nice calm life. He was ready for something a little more, normal.

But Keith loved Lance. Thus, he loved doing exciting things with him, like last year Lance’s birthday they went actual skydiving and he loved that, getting to feel that rush of adrenaline with him. He knew it made Lance happy and that was enough for him, however those were not his favorite moments with him.

He loved the 11 PM kind of moments, the moments Lance decided then would be the best time to be sexy. The moments when Lance was the only name on his lips, the moments when the sheets were shaped like his fingertips for days after. The moments when things couldn’t be more intimate, when the entire universe didn’t matter, when they were safe, when each other’s arms became their new lions. The moments when the entire fate of the universe rolled off their backside like water, because the only thing that mattered was the fire of this moment, the fire of each other. The moments when the only thing that mattered were each other.

He loved the 3 PM on a tuesday kind of moments, when it was raining and cold, and Lance was so warm? The kind of moments that was just them cuddling and watching a movie, and enjoying real life together like real people. Was it bad that Keith just wanted to be a real person? Like he loved getting to be apart of Voltron but after four years worth of nearly dying or watching his friends nearly die, he just wanted to be safe? To be real? He loved the 3 PM on a tuesday kind of moments in a grocery store, when the biggest decision they had to make was what cereal to buy?

He loved the 6:30 PM moments when everything couldn’t seem more perfect, Lance complaining about wanting dinner and Keith just wanting to order take out. When Keith kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him, and hoped if they kissed enough times Lance would agree to getting take out, he always did. The moments when they would sit on their couch and eat take out and just stare at each other while talking, and Keith would thank every god that he got to be with him, that all the reckless stupid decisions he made didn’t catch up to him. He thanked every god that Lance was there with him, alive, and happy, and so utterly Lance, like they could’ve painted the walls of their apartment white, and it would’ve been okay because Lance’s smile could’ve the painted the walls blue.

He loved the 4 PM moments, when the sun was starting its descent into the skyline and Keith and Lance just watched it, their heads touching, not saying anything, just revealing in the existence of the other person, in shock they found someone so perfect? As if they wandering the world before this like someone without glasses who needed them? As if the first time the kissed they could finally see the leaves on the trees, and the cracks in the road, and the numbers on cars and the world had never seemed more beautiful. More real. 

Keith loved real things, things that weren’t a contemporary concept, he grew up being a contemporary concept, the constant hope that someone, anyone, might pick him. He liked real things because they were rooted in fact and not hope, not blind optimism. He liked Lance because he was the first person the made blind optimism seem real, like you could still be optimistic and have problems? Keith loved real things because for the first time it let him be selfish, he hadn’t gotten the chance be selfish in four years and if for just a few moments he wanted Lance to himself, he had earned that. If at 11 PM, 3 PM, 6:30 PM, and 4 PM he wanted Lance to himself, wanted to forget the rest of the universe existed, wanted to pretend the only people’s lives in their hands were their own, he had earned that. 

But Keith also knew he had a duty, and so did Lance, so whenever that duty called, they put down selfish wants and did what they had to, because if it wasn’t for doing what they had to they wouldn’t’ve met. So maybe Keith owed the universe something, for without it needing defending he wouldn’t get those 11 PM, 3 PM, 6:30 PM and 4 PM moments. 

Keith, loved those moments.     

**Author's Note:**

> At least it wasn't angst? Kinda?


End file.
